iepfandomcom-20200214-history
SpongeBob SquarePants (SpongeBob SquarePants)
:For more information, see the SpongeBob SquarePants and SpongeBob SquarePants pages. SpongeBob SquarePants is a character from the same named animated television series. |- |' ' SpongeBob SquarePants |SpongeBob SquarePants | Tom Kenny |- |' ' (Çufo version) BobSfungjeri Pantallon-Katrori |BobSfungjeri Pantallon-Katrori BobSfungjeri Pantallona-katrori BobSfungjeri Pantollon-katrori BobSfungjeri Pantallonakatrori | Moris Rama |- |' ' (Top Channel version) SfungjerBob PantallonKatrori |SfungjerBob PantallonKatrori | |- |' ' (subtitled version) Sfungjeri Bob me pantallona katrore |Sfungjeri Bob Bob Sfungjeri |''subtitled only'' |- |' ' سبونج بوب سكوير بانتس |سبونج بوب سكوير بانتس | Khaled Essawy |- |' ' (Александра Аудио version) Спондж Боб Квадратни Гащи |СпонджБоб Квадратни Гащи | Tsanko Tasev |- |' ' (Diema Family version) Спондж Боб Квадратни Гащи |СпонджБоб Квадратни Гащи | Zdravko Metodiev |- |' ' (subtitled version) Спондж Боб Квадратни Гащи |СпонджБоб Квадратни Гащи |''subtitled only'' |- |' ' (Project 6 version) Spužva Bob Skockani |Spužva Bob Skockani | Ronald Žlabur |- |' ' (Nickelodeon version) Spužva Bob Skockani |Spužva Bob Skockani | Darije Somi Daniel Dizdar |- |' ' (subtitled version) Spužva Bob Skockani |Spužva Bob Skockani |''subtitled only'' |- |' ' SpongeBob v kalhotách |SpongeBob v kalhotách | Jan Maxián |- |' ' (subtitled version) SpongeBob v kalhotách |SpongeBob v kalhotách |''subtitled only'' |- |' ' SvampeBob Firkant |SvampeBob Firkant | Jens Jacob Tychsen |- |' ' SpongeBob SquarePants |SpongeBob SquarePants | Lex Passchier |- |' ' SpongeBob SquarePants |SpongeBob SquarePants |''subtitled only'' |- |' ' Käsna-Kalle Kantpüks |Käsna-Kalle Kantpüks | Ardo Ran Varres Mart Toome |- |' ' SpongeBob SquarePants |SpongeBob SquarePants | Rudolf Baldonado Jr. |- |' ' Paavo Pesusieni |Paavo Pesusieni | Antti L. J. Pääkkönen Valtteri Turunen |- |' ' (subtitled version) Paavo Pesusieni |Paavo Pesusieni |''subtitled only'' |- |' ' Bob L'éponge |Bob L'éponge | Sébastien Desjours |- |' ' SpongeBob Schwammkopf |SpongeBob Schwammkopf | Santiago Ziesmer |- |' ' Μπομπ Σφουγγαράκης |Μπομπ Σφουγγαράκης | Spyros Zoupanos Lorenzo Frangoulis Konstantinos Lagos |- |' ' (subtitled) Μπομπ Σφουγγαράκης |Μπομπ Σφουγγαράκης |''subtitled only'' |- |' ' בובספוג מכנסמרובע |בובספוג מכנסמרובע | Ido Mosseri |- |' ' SpongeBob SquarePants |SpongeBob SquarePants | Shanoor Mirza |- |' ' SpongyaBob Kockanadrág |Spongyabob Kockanadrág | Péter Minárovits István Baráth Szabolcs Seszták |- |' ' Svampur Sveinsson |Svampur Sveinsson | Sigurður Sigurjónsson |- |' ' (GTV version) SpongeBob SquarePants |SpongeBob SquarePants | Ade Kurniawan Santosa Amin Rudi Sukistiyono Iphie Lubis |- |' ' (Lativi version) SpongeBob SquarePants |SpongeBob SquarePants | Santosa Amin |- |' ' SpongeBob |SpongeBob | Claudio Moneta |- |' ' SpongeBob SquarePants |SpongeBob | Marcus Larnb |- |' ' スポンジ • ボブ |スポンジボブ・スクエアパンツ | Hiroyuki Tsuru Taiki Matsuno |- |' ' 스폰지밥 네모바지 |스폰지밥 스퀘어팬츠 | Jeon Tae Yeol |- |' ' 네모네모 스펀지 송 |스폰지밥 스퀘어팬츠 | Kim Seung-jun |- |' ' (Pêlistank TV original dub) SpongeBob |SpongeBob | Rozhgar Qahar |- |' ' ''Sūklis Bobs Kvadrātbiksis |Sūklis Bobs Kvadrātbiksis | Jānis Kirmuška |- |' ' (LNK version) Kempiniukas Plačiakelnis |Kempiniukas Plačiakelnis | Ridas Žirgulis |- |' ' (Nickelodeon version) Kempiniukas Plačiakelnis |Kempiniukas Plačiakelnis | |- |' ' (SDI Media version) Kempiniukas Plačiakelnis |Kempiniukas Plačiakelnis | Aleksas Kazanavičius |- |' ' Сунѓерот Боб Панталоновски |Сунѓерот Боб Панталоновски | Sonja Stamboldzioska |- |' ' 海绵宝宝 |海綿寶寶 | Chen Hao |- |' ' 海綿寶寶 |海綿寶寶 | Wei Boqin |- |' ' (Nickelodeon version) SpongeBob Tarau Porowhā |SpongeBob Tarau Porowhā | Tiare Tawera |- |' ' (Nickelodeon version) SvampeBob Firkant |Svampebob Firkant | Kim Fangen |- |' ' (NRK version) SvampeBob Firkant |Svampebob Firkant | Trond Teigen |- |' ' (Parsian Studios in Mashhad version) باب اسفنجی |باب اسفنجی | Mohammad Reza Solati |- |' ' (Master Film version) SpongeBob Kanciastoporty |SpongeBob Kanciastoporty | Jacek Kopczyński |- |' ' (voice-over) SpongeBob Kanciastoporty |SpongeBob Kanciastoporty | Jarosław Budnik |- |' ' Bob Esponja Calca Quadrada |Bob Esponja Calca Quadrada | Wendel Bezerra |- |' ' (SIC version) SpongeBob SquarePants '' |SpongeBob SquarePants | Pedro Cardoso |- |' ' (Nickelodeon version) ''SpongeBob SquarePants '' |SpongeBob SquarePants | Pedro Cardoso |- |' ' (Pro TV version) ''SpongeBob Pantaloni Pătrați |SpongeBob Pantaloni Pătrați | Bogdan Olaru |- |' ' (Nickelodeon version) SpongeBob Pantaloni Pătrați |SpongeBob Pantaloni Pătrați | Ernest Fazekaș |- |' ' Губка Боб Квадратные Штаны |Спанч Боб Сквер Пентс Губка Боб Квадратные Штаны | Sergey Balabanov |- |' ' Спанч Боб Квадратные Штаны |Спанч Боб Квадратные Штаны | Lev Retnik |- |' ' (B92 version) | | Vladislava Đorđević |- |' ' (Gold Digi Net DVD version) | | Milena Živanović |- |' ' (Gold Digi Net TV version) | | Milan Antonić |- |' ' (Markíza version) SpongeBob v šortkách |Spongebob | Richard Stanke |- |' ' (TV JOJ version) SpongeBob v nohaviciach |Spongebob | Richard Stanke |- |' ' Bob Esponja |Bob Esponja Pantalones Cuadrados | Álex Saudinos |- |' ' Bob Esponja |Bob Esponja Pantalones Cuadrados | Kaihiamal Martínez Luis Carreño |- |' ' Svampbob Fyrkant |Svampbob Fyrkant | Kim Sulocki |- |' ' สพันจ์บ็อบ สแควร์แพ้นท์ |สพันจ์บ็อบ สแควร์แพ้นท์ | |- |' ' SüngerBob KareŞort |SüngerBob KareŞort | Murat Prosçiler |- |' ' ''SüngerBob Karepantolon |SüngerBob Karepantolon | Fatih Özkul |- |' ' (Новий version) (voice-over) ''Боб Губко |Боб Губко Прямокутні Штани | Olena Blinnikova |- |' ' (PlusPlus version) Губка Боб Квадратні Штани |Губка Боб Квадратні Штани | Pavlo Skorokhodʹko Yevhen Loktionov |- |' ' (STB version) (voice-over) Губка Боб Квадратні Штани |Губка Боб Квадратні Штани | Oleksandr Chmykhalov Dmytro Rasskazov-Tvarkovs'kyi |- |' ' SpynjBob Pantsgwâr |SpynjBob Pantsgwâr | Dewi Rhys Williams |}